The Dalton Deal
by FabulousDuckling
Summary: Kurt Hummel is already in Dalton. Blaine Anderson is the new kid that to many people hate. Romace/Hurt/Comfort/Freindship. Please injoy my fic.


**Hello there! This is my third Klaine story, everyone is complete and this is going to join that group when it's is finished. I hope this story apeals to you and you review. I know I could never get as much a CP coulter, but some reviews do work! Anyway please injoy my little Reverse!Klaine Fic!  
I do not own, Kurt, Blaine or anyone if the show, I also do not own 'Teenage Dream' Boyce Avenue. I do own Edwin, Dustin, Caitlin and the twins, plus anyone you've never heard of. XD!**

* * *

My names Blaine Anderson, I currently have no idea where I am.

* * *

Blaine's eyes opened up slowly. He sat up but hissed in pain and lay back down again. The monotonous beeping and the heavy breathing continued. Blaine took in the scenery; he was currently lying down in a hospital bed the pale blue walls dimly lit by the sunlight, coming in from a little window. His mother was asleep with his little sister Caitlin in her lap, asleep. Blaine reached over to the "call" button, and pressed it. About a minute later a nurse came in. "Oh Mr. Anderson your awake." She said startled slightly. She pushed a food tray over to Blaine, who took a glass of apple juice off the tray and chugged it. He set the cup aside. "If you don't mind me asking how did I get hear exactly?" He asked purely confused. The nurse whose name tag read 'Betty' sat down on the end of his bed. "Well Hun, I suppose you should know." She took a breath. "And since your parents won't say the truth, I'll tell you. "One day, you where walking home from school and you took a back alley, where you were jumped by some bullies." She shook her head. "You've been in here for, four months there holding you back." Blaine's mouth dropped. "I'll wake you mother." With that she walked over to Blaines mother and shook her shoulders. Blaine's mother jumped up almost dropping Caitlin in the process, but at least they both woke up.

"BLAINEY!" Caitlin yelled and ran to Blaine jumping on him, he winced but didn't tell her to get off instead he embraced her. "Hey Cat, miss me?" He asked sarcastically. She giggled and nodded. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, when a camera flash went off. Blaine looked to see his mom taking a picture. He smiled as his mom came around to hug him. "Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry this happened to my sweet baby boy." She hugged him tightly. "Blainey bear you get to go to an all BOYS school!" Caitlin said obviously excited for her brother. "Oh I do?" He asked. His mother nodded sadly. "Yes Dalton Academy it's here in Westerville, your dad's got a job out of state and were moving so you're boarding there." She said sounding slightly relieved. Blaine nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you Blainey." The four year old said sadly. Blaine almost cried at the sight of his sister so sad, the thing he works so hard to protect and always keep happy. Upset almost crying because of him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He kissed her forehead. His mother left them there like that to discharge Blaine.

* * *

Blaine walked into Dalton Academy a suit case in each hand. It had been two months since he woke up he had to spend another month in the hospital cause the seriousness of his head injuries. School had only been in back from summer for a week. There  
were pins on passing boys, one boy with strawberry blonde hair had a Green pin on his lapel, and another boy walking down the stairs had a Yellow pin on his lapel. He was heading to the main office when he bumped into a beautiful boy about three inches taller, perfectly quaffed chestnut brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." The gorgeous eyed boy said apologising. "No, no it's my fault...I'm Blaine" Blaine said letting go of his suit cases and extending his hand, which the gorgeous eyed boy shook. "Kurt." He said Blaine smiled. Blaine noticed Kurt had a red pin. "So what house are you in?" Kurt asked taking one of Blaine suit cases. "Umm..."He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I'm in Graham, what about you?" Blaine asked, hopeful that he'll know someone in his house. "Oh my god, I'm in Graham too. What room?" Kurt asked cheerfully. Blaine checked his paper again. "27B, why?" Blaine a little confused at this point. "Because I'm in 32B and my Friends Wes and David room in 27B." Kurt said laughing slightly. "Come on I'll show you around." Kurt said grabbing Blaines free hand and walking of to the west wing of the building. Kurt pointed out all the classrooms, and the choir room. "I'm in the warblers. So are almost everyone in Graham to be perfectly honest." Kurt said bleakly

They went up a flight of steps. Until the reached a door that read "Graham House". Kurt opened the door. The hallway was buzzing with life, the walls were beige but the currants where a vibrant red. Each door had a small white board, where people's names where written. Kurt walked Blaine to room 27B. He knocked on the door, having let go of Blaines hand when he opened the door. An Asian opened the door. "Hey Kurt! Who's this?" He asked directing the question to Blaine. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself in a friendly matter. "I'm Wes and this goofball," He took a break to pull a darker skinned boy into view. "Is David. I'm guessing your, our new roommate?" Wes asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled, his phone vibrated and he took it out to read a text. "I got to go meet Dustin. Nice meeting you Blaine." Kurt smiled befor walking off. David and Wes helped Blaine unpack befor lunch, Blaine and David headed down to the cafeteria together laughing and talking about their love for 'Harry Potter' and making fun of Wes for his love of gavels. When they walked into the cafeteria Blaine saw something that shocked him to his core. Kurt in the arms of a thin lipped, green eyed, dirty blonde haired boy. Blaine didn't understand it but he felt a jolt of jealousy shoot through him. "Who's that with Kurt?" Blaine asked David. David scoffed, "That's Dustin Goldsby lead warbler and Kurt's boyfriend of four months." David finished you could hear the hatred dripping from his tone. "Is he in our house?" Blaine asked, since he had been introduced befor coming down to eat lunch. "No he's technically the enemy, he's in Braemar. Braemar and Graham have been enemies since Dalton opened thirty years ago, there's Sadlewood to but, there harmless. Everyone's nice to Dustin and his cohorts for Kurt, but everyone else in that house could drop dead and we wouldn't bat an eyelash." David explained as they sat down each with a tray off food.  
"I'm sorry can you explain?" Blaine questioned looking as confused as he was.  
"It's like this Dustin has bad history with Graham, as do all his cohorts. They like to pull pranks, injure and ruin everything, but Kurt never sees so they get away with it. Dustin pretty much ruined the warblers for us." David finished glaring at Dustin who seemed to notice and smirk befor kissing Kurts shoulder. Blaine stiffened, David seemed to notice. "Got a thing for Kurt already?" David laughed as he finished talking.  
"Who's got a thing for Kurt?" A black haired boy asked sitting across from David so Blaine could still see Kurt. "Oh...Hi I'm Adam, Kurts roommate." The boy introduced himself holding out his hand which Blaine shook. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled in the dapper fashion.  
"Blainey boy here has a thing for Kurt." David said proudly while clapping Blaine on the back. Blaine blushed. "Not really, I mean he has a boyfri-" He could only start befor Adam and David scoffed. "So...? Trust me, Kurt would be better off with you." Adam said truthfully. Blaine smiled slightly, "Thanks..." He murmured as Dustin kissed Kurt befor walking off, with two identical Latino boys slightly behind him while a strawberry blonde walked beside him there hands brushing slightly as their arms dangled at their sides. Kurt got up and walked to our table, we quickly changed the topic to our expectations of the school year.  
"Hey David, Adam...Blaine." Kurt said as he sat beside Adam and across from Blaine. "Hey Kurt." The two long-time Dalton student said emotionless befor jumping into their own conversation about a movie they had seen with Wes, on Friday.  
"Hey Kurt." Blaine said cheerfully, Kurt smiled slightly. "How are you doing Blaine?" Kurt said tiredly. "Fine I supposed, how about you?" Blaine asked concerned, as Kurt starred out the door. "Been better, been worse. I gotta go." He said befor hurrying out the door. Blaine starred after him.

* * *

"That new guy, Blaze was it? Kept starring at me and Kurt I didn't like it..." Dustin spat out hatred clear in his voice.  
"Want us to interfere?" The twins purposed, with an evil grin on each of their Latino faces. Dustin only thought about it for a second befor nodding eagerly. There was a beeping of a cell phone. "Boyfriend alert twelve o'clock." Edwin spat out a bitter tone. Everyone having known Edwin obvious attraction to Dustin. Yes the strawberry blondes' glares to Kurt when ever Kurt was around. Dustin, never doing anything to stop it. He liked the idea of someone fighting for him. Kurt on the other hand would just glare back and flirt with Dustin even more, but not today he kept checking on Blaine making sure the newbie was happy. Dustin smiled and walked to the door to open it as Kurt walked up to it. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Dustin kissing his cheek.  
"Hey, miss me?" Dustin asked cocky as ever. Kurt laughed and nodded. "Why of course I did." Kurt said giggly. "Come on I wanted to show you something." Dustin said un-wrapping his arms from around Kurt, interlocking their fingers and walking down the hall shutting the door behind them.  
"So where are you taking me?" Kurt questioned completely clueless as to what his boyfriend was planning. "Just for a walk, trust me Kurt." Dustin answered coyly; knowing that the twins will start on Blaine soon.

* * *

Blaine was just walking down the hallway, when the Latino twins from Braemar showed up beside him.  
"Hello, I'm Jason and this is my twin Jaxon." Said the slightly taller, Blaine now knew as Jason. "Oh hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself. They smiled evilly. "Well Blaine stick with us and you'll do fine." Jaxon said befor him and his twin grabbed one of Blaines arms each and bringing him down the hall toward the courtyard. "Three...two...one...NOW!" The shouted and let go of Blaine as water balloons filled with condiments dropped from a window and on to Blaines head. Blaine stood there mouth agape wiping mustard and mayonnaise from his eyes. Just as he finished, cleaning around his eyes he was hit with the finishing touch, honey and feathers.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurt screeched from the other side of the court yard, befor running over to the boys with Dustin hot on his trail. "Where just doing what we were told to do!" The twins yelled simultaneously. Kurt turned from his spot in front of the twins and turned to face Dustin. "Oh...so you told them to do this." Kurt said calmly, gesturing to Blaine. "I...um..." Was all Dustin could say, befor Edwin cut in from his spot on the windowsill. "Calm it Hummel." He said befor dumping about three cups of honey on Kurt, and the twins being the twins picked up some feathers of the ground and blew them on Kurt. Kurt froze. Dusting freaked out...like actually freaked. By now the other students were watching. "Edwin Charlie Evens!" Dustin screamed up at the boy. The twins tried to escape, but not befor Dustin saw them. "Jason Samuel Davidson and Jaxon Ross Davidson stay right there or I will let Kurt destroy you!" Dustin threatened; when he looked at the window Edwin was gone. Dustin grumbled and started freaking on the twins. Kurt still hadn't moved. Blaine moved forward slightly befor putting his hand on Kurts shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked purely concerned. Dustin stopped his yelling and grabbed Kurt. "Kurt come on lets go, you ok Blaze?" Dustin asked while forcing Kurts head into his neck. Blaine nodded slightly. Dustin and Kurt walked off leaving Blaine in the courtyard. Blaine wlked into the school befor Wes and David found him.

* * *

Blaine

"Kurt are you okay?" Dustin pleaded while washing Kurts face off with a hot cloth. Kurt nodded slightly jaw clenched. "Baby please calm down." Dustin said rubbing his hand up and down Kurts arm. "Dustin, I can't." Kurt stated through his clenched teeth. Dustin pulled Kurt closer and onto his lap, Kurt put his now un-sticky head in Dustins neck. "Why can't he except us?" Kurt asked sadly. Dustin sighed, "Cause baby, he's jealous of how fabulous our relationship is." Dustin couldn't tell Kurt that Edwin liked him, Kurt would go rage on Edwin and Dustin for never setting Edwin straight. Kurt sighed and Dustin felt the cold salty tears against his neck. "Kurt don't cry, he's not worth it." Dustin reassured Kurt. "How could they do that to poor Blaine?" Kurt chocked out. Kurt could feel Dustins body tense. "I don't know..." Dustin trailed off. "Why did you tell them to do that, Dust?" Kurt asked after a long silence. "I didn't, they always listen to me or Edwin. I have no idea what Edwins problem is all I know is he is going to get an earful." Dustin said befor kissing Kurt lightly. "I love you Kurt." Dustin said bravely. "I love you you too Dustin." Said Kurt befor snuggling into Dustins neck, as Dustin wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively.

* * *

Wes and David where beyond mad, they were furious. There new roommate was currently in the shower washing feathers, honey and condiments of his body. Kurt knocked at the door, and then let himself in. "Hey is Blaine okay?" He asked carefully looking around the room his eye stopping on Blaines bed and his bed-side table. There were pictures of him with another boy who had curly raven hair slightly longer then Blaines hair. There was one picture that stood out, Blaine in a hospital bed and gown, his arms wrapped around a 4-5 year old girl with long ringlets and big bambi eyes the same color as Blaines. "Yeah he's great." David said sarcastically. "No thanks to your boyfriend." Wes muttered. Kurt glared slightly then remembering it was true, he sighed. "I wanted to apologise..." Kurt trailed off, he lost his train of thought when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom his unruly curls already gelled back, water still glistened off his abs. Kurts mouth hung open slightly. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Hey Kurt, good to see you de-feathered." He joked. "Yeah you too." Kurt sighed, and then diverted his eyes from Blaines heavinly abs.

"Um...I came here to...uh." Kurt trailed off, his eyes finding them self to Blaines abs. Wes and David left the room in fits of giggles. "Apologise, I know I heard and no problem you didn't set it up." Blaine said warmly as he put his shirt on. He didn't notice the look of disappointment in Kurts eyes. "So, what's new?" Blaine asked sitting on his bed and moving a little white owl stuffy Kurts eyes had missed. "Nothing much, I mean beside the whole prank thing. Which I am so sorry about I should have known once I saw the twins with you that something bad was going to happen those to are always up to know good, just nothing this bad. Which is why the twins where kinda scared when they did it to me..." Kurt rambled nervous that his new friendship with Blaine would be over already. "Ah, yeah it's okay I guess something interesting to tell my sister I suppose." Blaine said smiling sadly. "You have a sister?" Kurt asked sitting beside, Blaine. "Yeah and a brother he's in New York. His names Everett, he's my younger twin. Caitlin though...she's basically the only reason I stayed in the house. She's four years old, almost five. Just another month, that's when I get to call her." Blaine said tearing up. "Yeah, I have a step-brother he's cool I guess, a bit homophobic but hey, at least he leaves me alone...right?" Kurt joked lightly, changing the subject to make Blaine feel better. Blaine smiled gratefully, and laughed. "Yeah, anyway I was wondering what are the Warblers?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at his interest. "There Daltons glee club, we only do a cappella and its super fun we're like rock stars." Kurt explained smiling broadly. "Do you think I could possibly make it if I auditioned?" Blaine asked hopeful, Kurt nodded. "Yeah as long as your good." Kurt said standing up, "I gotta go socials homework, gross." Blaine nodded and waved slightly as Kurt left his room. Blaine could only stare at the door, Kurt checked him out earlier. It was obvious he didn't need to be told that Dustin did not like him, what so ever. Worst of all Blaine could feel the hate building up inside him when the thought of Dustin kissing Kurts perfect head, his perfect lips he perfect neck, shoulders. Blaine smiled and looked at the clock, nine thirty already. He grabbed his stuffed owl that Caitlin got him-Hedwig-his curled up under the blankets and went to bed in peace.

* * *

Dustin walked into the Braemar house common room, looking for the strawberry blonde. Jackpot. "Edwin." He said befor punching the boys arm. "Ow man. What the hell?" Edwin questioned clearly confused. "I said prank Blaine, not Kurt your idiot!" He yelled hitting the boys arm again harder this time. "Dude, stop." Edwin complained, rubbing his arm. "No, I will not cause you hurt Kurt." Dustin said remember his teary eyed boyfriend. "Wow, is he that emotional? I thought you were gay, why are you dating a chick?" Edwin said and the whole common room went silent. The complete silence was filled with glares and looks of confusion, the twins stopped there antics and calmed down for this moment, someone's loved one was insulated. "What the hell did you just say about my boyfriend?" Dustin asked-even though it was more a warning to shut the hell up- hatred dripping from his voice like venom. "I think you heard me." Edwin said not backing down. "If you wanted a real man-not Hummel- you would have one, but no you got the only girl in Dalton. So much for being gay." Edwin said befor turning to walk away. "Don't. Talk. About. Him. Like. That." Dustin spat out befor grabbing the slightly shorter boy and punching in the stomach and walking off to his dorm.

* * *

I'm Blaine Anderson.  
I just opened up to Kurt Hummel, someone who I just met. I could feel myself slowly falling for him, but he has a boyfriend... I can also tell there is something going on, that will soon involve me. The most I can do here is pray, that nothing happens to the angle that is Kurt.  
I got it bad already.  
Damn.

* * *

Blaine woke up on his first day of school, got dressed and jelled his hair back into its thick mold. He walked out of his room a skip in his step, as someone grabbed his arm. He spun around only to see Kurt smiling broadly. "Oh, hey Kurt. How was your night?" Blaine asked cheerfully. "Good, thank you. On your way to breakfast?" Kurt questioned him. "Yeah I am, care to join me?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Why of course, but I can't sit with you." Kurt said sadly. "Oh...why if I may ask?" Blaine asked anyway. "Dustin and me always sit together we only have Socials together and he sits on the other side of the room plus it's my worst subject and I need to pay attention." Kurt said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Ah, well as long as there's a reason." Blaine joked befor the two started walking.

"So...excited to start classes today?" Kurt said slightly awkwardly as they passed the main hall. "Yeah, any advice?" Blaine asked as they now walked side by side hands brushing every once and a while. "Yes do not, lose focus. I remember when I transferred I was so distracted I almost failed French and I'm fluent." Kurt said laughing slightly causing Blaine to chuckle. "Got it, keep the day dreaming and texting to a minimum." Blaine said while they entered the cafeteria, Dustin already sitting at a table with the troubled twins across from him. Edwin sitting at his own table with a small boy with orange hair. Dustin smiled at Kurt and waved at him. "Well that's my cue, see you later Blaine." Kurt said befor walking away with a elegant wave. Blaine grabbed an apple and a medium drip and sat with Nick and Jeff, two boys he met last night while he walked back from the courtyard.

"Sup Blaine?" Jeff asked trying to be street but failing miserably. "Oh god..."Nick chocked out befor hiding his face in his hands from embarrassment. "Not much. What's up besides ruining your social status?" Blaine joked. "Ugh, don't forget mine." Nick said befor pulling his brown locks in front of his eyes. Nick was the schools quarterback and Jeff was the teams kicker. The two were the power couple of the school, or at least of Graham. Blaine chuckled at the couples behavior. Jeffs lip was quivering in fake hurt, while Nick leaned over to cup Jeffs face but moved his hand to mess-up Jeffs perfect blonde hair. Blaine heard Kurts laughed and looked over to see Dustin whispering in his ear. Blaine saw Dustin look at him from the corner of his eye and was completely glaring at Blaine. Kurt was just sitting there looking peaceful as ever, head now rested on Dustins shoulder.

Blaine could feel the stares-no not stares glares-from the twins. He ignored his urge to look at them. He looked around the room and saw a group of boys, which included Wes and David. All boys being in different houses. They were all hanging out talking, Dustin and Kurt got up and headed over to the group. Blaine was curious. "What's going on over there?" He asked Nick and Jeff, who had now gotten over there little 'fight' and where now talking in code calling each other 'Three' and 'Six'.

"Three should we tell him?" Jeff asked Nick. "Yeah Six. Those guys over there." Nick started befor taking a bite of scrambled eggs. "Are the Warblers, the schools choir." Jeff finished. "Oh yeah, me and Kurt have talked about them...You guys not in part of them?" Blaine asked wondering why. "Not enough time, I mean between, Football, clubs, classes and homework. We barley have enough time for each other, and were roommates." Jeff said befor finishing Nicks eggs. Blaine suddenly felt bad for the people who lived beside the boys. Sure they looked well behaved, but there teenage boys. Stuffs gonna happen.

"What about you Blaine? You gonna join?" Asked Nick. Blaine hesitated, "Maybe, I don't know. I've only performed in front of my little sister." The three boys chuckled. Just as there laughter died down. Dustin and the twins walked out of the cafeteria not missing the chance to glare at Blaine. The Warblers left as well. Then Kurt came over at sat with Blaine.  
"Hey guys." He said cheerfully. "Hey Kurt." Said Nick and Jeff at the same time. "Hey Kurt, how are you?" Blaine said equally cheerful. "Um...good. So about what we talked about last night, you going to join?" Asked Kurt. "I don't know." Blaine said doubtfully. "Come on, you have to! I've kinda already told the warblers." Kurt said sounding guilty at the end. "Fine I guess."

* * *

Blaine walked into the choir room when his name was called.

"Hello Blaine. The floor is yours." Said Wes calmly. Blaine walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. He took a brief look around the room and saw Kurt standing beside Dustin. Kurt gave him a smile and a small thumbs up. Blaine looked at the piano keys befor he started to play.

**I think you're pretty**  
**Without any makeup on**  
**I think you're funny**  
**When you tell the punchline wrong**  
**I knew you got me**  
**So you let your walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**  
**I was alright, but things**  
**Were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's just talk all through the night**  
**There's no need to rush**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**When you're around me,**  
**Life's like a movie scene**  
**I wasn't happy,**  
**Until you became my queen**  
**I finally found you,**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's just talk all through the night**  
**There's no need to rush**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'mma get your heart racing**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you rest your head on me,**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**  
**Tonight**

**[Chorus]**  
**Yoooouuu**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**And my heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'mma get your heart racing**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you rest your head on me,**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**

The room burst into applause as Blaine ended the song. Blaine looked around the room and saw Kurt clapping and smiling brightly. Blaine blushed slightly. There was a loud banging noise and the applause stopped almost instantly.

"Well Blaine Anderson...Welcome to the Warblers."

* * *

**Next Update A.S.A.P! There kinda long for me, like 5 thousand words each so...Please review for incouragement and your thoughts!**

***LessThenThree***


End file.
